


Blind Date

by Akifall



Series: Imperfect Perfection [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - High School, Blind Date, Bullying, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, Romance, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei sets up a blind date competition and puts Brienne up as contender for a joke. It backfires on Cersei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this, it isn't well written. But its just a bit of fun (I love this pairing so much)

It was for charity. That’s what they told her. Just a little bit of fun to raise funds for Children in need. Brienne had been skeptical when Cersei Lannister had shoved the piece of paper in her face.

_**‘Blind Date Ladies it could be your chance to win a date with our mystery man.’** _  
_**£3.00 per entry, all funds are donated to Children In Need’** _

And while Brienne hadn’t thought anything would come of it; Cersei Lannister had certainly played a part in getting Brienne’s name drawn for the actual event. Brienne knew that she was only up there to be ridiculed. From the moment she spotted Ellaria Sand and Sansa Stark sitting on the first two stools she could practically hear the sniggering of the crowd.

Cersei had gone all out with decorating the stand in pink and red to compliment both the theme and the other two candidates. Ellaria wore a short yellow dress that did nothing to hide her long beautiful legs; and while Sansa went for a simple tank top and shorts, her orange hair blazed like fire in the lights.  
They were both in different ways very beautiful. Brienne however had lumbered onto the stage wearing the school uniform having not realized how seriously everyone was going to take this. The red and pink only went to highlight the red and purple blotches of her skin, if anything she looked comedic.

 

She wanted to cry as Cersei passed her by with a judging look and a vicious smirk. Cersei had hated Brienne ever since she had stood up with for her brother, Tyrion in class one day. Cersei had made a vicious remark about his ‘deformity’ and Brienne had quickly defended him by stating that ‘bullying was the true form of being deformed’, Cersei had turned red with embarrassment as the others laughed at her and since then Cersei had grown to hate Brienne.  
But to take it this far, where not only was Brienne about to be ripped of all confidence, but also to do it in front of hundreds of students was truly evil. Brienne wanted nothing more than to leave but in doing so Cersei would have won. So Brienne stayed, relishing in the comfort that some of her friends cheered her on for her bravely, her close friend Podrick stood at the back with Tyrion both of them waved as she looked at them- she felt her heart flutter knowing that she had brought the two together as friends. Tyrion was no longer alone and in that she had beat Cersei.  
Cersei turned to the crowds with a smile and everyone fell silent.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, today one of our 3 lovely ladies will be given the chance to win the hand of this may I say, gorgeous young man. Can you give it up, for my brother Jaime!” She yelled and the crowds cheered as he entered on the side of the stage, grinning sheepishly as the girls called his name.  
Jaime Lannister was a model; he wasn’t even part of their school. At the age of 15 he had begun to showcase clothing from the Lannister labels and had quickly gained popularity. Brienne suddenly understood now why tickets had sold out within the day- it wasn’t because of charity… it was the chance to see Jaime Lannister in person.

 

Ellaria clapped her hands excitedly while Sansa’s cheeks went red as she visualized herself being held by Jaime. Suddenly what seemed like a bit of fun for the two was now going to be a fight.  
Jaime beamed at the crowd and then took the mic from his sister.  
“I’d like to thank everyone for donating for such a wonderful cause; you should all feel like a winner tonight.” He said. Some of the girls squealed his name while others clapped. Brienne rolled her eyes and from the distance she saw Tyrion give her thumbs up as the lights dimmed and Jaime took his place on the loveseat.  
“This is a question for all three of you.” He said into the mic, glancing at the white card Cersei had passed him.  
“Imagine we’ve just arrived at the beach on a hot day. What would be the first thing you’d want to do?” He asked  
A dim spotlight light over Sansa and she thought for a moment before answering.  
“I guess I’d like us to go into the ocean to cool off, and then maybe we’d share an ice cream together.” She said brightly. Jaime chuckled. The light above Sansa switched off and reappeared over Ellaria who visually stood up and began to make gestures over her body.  
“I’d get you to rub oil all over my skin, hard and rough.” She hissed, and the crowds cheered. Jaime fanned himself with the card, a few moments later Brienne was blinking up at the light.

“Uh I’d guess I’d make sure we were both hydrated and had enough sunscreen on. Then if you wanted to go into the ocean that’s fine, but I’d probably just sit and read a book until you got back and then we’d talk?” Brienne mumbled into her mic. The crowd laughed but Jaime simply smiled and moved onto the next question.  
“This is a question for girl A and B-“Brienne visually relaxed. “-We are having dinner together at a restaurant, what would you order and what would we do after?”  
“A salad perhaps but after I’d love if we went for a walk in the moonlight.” Sansa said, eyes sparkling.  
“Baby I’d be the main course and you can do whatever you want to me after.” Ellaria giggled and the boys wolf whistled while the girls laughed.  
Jaime chuckled again before pausing for a moment and then he gently lifted the mic to his lips.  
“And girl C?” He asked. Brienne froze her mouth opening in surprise before she again mumbled her answer.  
“Well it honestly depends on what I’d like, I really like steak-“  
“You like steak?” Jaime asked before he could stop himself and Cersei threw him a glare.  
“Yea… and I don’t really care on what we’d do after… I mean if we enjoyed each other’s company that is.” Brienne shrugged, when she looked up a lot of people were glaring at her or looking at her like she was mad and she flushed deeply.

 

Jaime quickly moved on, focusing mainly on asking the first two girls, questions, to which their replies were innocent and saucy respectably.  
Half an hour passed when finally she was asked a question.  
“This is for girl C. We’ve just finished a romantic meal and I kiss you, how do you respond?”  
Brienne flushed and the crowd laughed.  
“Um I can’t really answer that- I mean realistically I wouldn’t know unless you actually performed the action.” She replied.  
“Girl C, again. So if I kissed you, you’re not saying that you would hate that?” Jaime asked.  
“I-I don’t know.” Brienne replied and Jaime fell silent.  
“One last question. Do you want to be here?”  
Brienne felt cold and she felt completely exposed.  
“Of course.” Sansa replied.  
“Damn right.” Ellaria said.  
“I…I…” Brienne heard footsteps approach her and suddenly Cersei was pulling up a happy girl from the crowd and then stabbing her finger at the door as she glared at Brienne.  
The crowd mumbled as the girls switched and Brienne trailed off embarrassed.  
“Of course! I would do anything for you!” The girl squealed, just as the doors shut with a thud.  
-  
The event had been successful, the school had raised just over a grand and the Lannisters had generously matched the same amount. On the front of every newspaper, Jaime Lannister and Ros Harlot were featured on the front; Jaime was holding her hand and smiling while Ros looked starstruck. The newspaper went on to say that the two went out for dinner and who knew what the future held for the two of them.  
Brienne had gifted the newspaper to her neighbour who was housetraining her puppy. The small satisfaction she felt didn’t stop her from wondering what it would have been like if Cersei hadn’t swapped the girls over.  
As it was Cersei was avoiding her and that alone made Brienne relieved. To celebrate a Cersei free week, she had invited Tyrion and Pod round to watch a movie and perhaps order pizza.

 

The doorbell rung at 7 and Brienne played the movie to instantly pause it. Tyrion greeted her with open arms but Pod stayed where he was, his face down so she couldn’t see him. She hugged Tyrion back with a grin and ushered them both in.  
As Pod stood in she noticed the shy boy wasn’t looking at her.  
“Pod come on it’s me. Let me take your coat.” She said, before she did Tyrion was talking about how horrible Ros was and how better she would have been.  
“Not likely! I mean come on your brother probably would have preferred-“And Pod stepped forward and kissed her. Brienne’s eyes widened as instead of brown eyes, green sharp eyes were staring back at her.  
Jaime Lannister pulled his hood down and pulled Brienne close, his hands cupping her face as he deepened the kiss.  
When they pulled away Jaime looked at her sheepishly, his smile warm  
“Did you hate it, girl C?” He asked  
And she flushed  
“No.”


End file.
